Lemmy's List of Lesser-Known Tourists
This is a list of all the lesser-known tourists in my land. Note: This may look like spam at first, but eventually it will even out. Also see Lemmy's List of Tourists. A *Alex **Submitted captions to Contests 14-15. *Arim **Submitted captions to Contest 9. B *Banjie **Submitted captions to Contest 8-10. *BobaFett **Submitted captions to Contest 5. *Bobbie **Submitted captions to Contest 11. *Bobby **Submitted captions to Contests 13-16. **Got a good prize in Contest 14. *Bombette **Submitted captions to Contest 11. *Brandon **Submitted captions to Contest 16. *Bryan **Submitted captions to Contest 1. C *Chef Torte **Submitted captions to Contests 2 and 7. *Chris **Submitted captions to Contest 2. *Clayton **Submitted captions to Contests 13-16. *coolgirl **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 9, and 14. *Crazy Packers Fan **Selected as Spectator of the Week during Jelectro vs. Spark. (shocked) *Cyberkoopa222 **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Cybertoy00 **Submitted captions to Contest 4. D *Dane Petersen **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *Daniel **Submitted captions to Contest 16. *Da Real Kooky **Submitted captions to Contests 1 and 8. *Dario **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Darkside **Submitted captions to Contest 1. **Got a good prize in Contest 1. *Dark Magician **Submitted captions to Contests 11 and 13. *Dave Phaneuf **Selected as Spectator of the Week during Jelectro vs. Blooper. (not shocked) *David **Submitted captions to Contest 2. *Dudley Dowronger **Submitted captions to Contest 2. E *e2car **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 5, and 13. **Got good prizes in Contests 1 and 5. *Ellie Marie Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2. *Elly **Submitted captions to Contests 12 and 14. *Emmy **Submitted captions to Contest 15. *Exlax Cupcake **Submitted captions to Contest 16. F *FKCM **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Flame Force **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *Fungi **Posted Contests 2 and 6. **Submitted captions to Contests 1-6. G *Gamechamp **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 6, and 9. *Game Guy **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 4-5, and 7-9. **Won Contest 4. **Got good prizes in Contest 7-8. *Gamer Guy **Submitted captions to Contests 3 and 5. *GameQube **Submitted captions to Contest 16. *goober blooper **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *Grenade **Submitted captions to Contest 4. *Guest256 **Submitted captions to Contest 3. H *Horse Yoshi **Submitted captions to Contests 2-3. *Hyacinth **Submitted captions to Contest 15. I *Iggy Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 7 and 14-15. *Indra **Submitted captions to Contest 13. *Ingvar Steinnes **Submitted captions to Contests 1-3 and 5. *Introbulus **Submitted captions to Contests 1-4, 7-12, and 14-16. **Got good prizes in Contests 1-2 and 15. *Invader Zim **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2. J *Jacob **Submitted captions to Contest 6. *Jasmine **Submitted captions to Contests 7 and 9. *Jeff the Great **Submitted captions to Contests 3, 5-6, 9, 12, and 16. **Won Contests 9 and 12. **Got good prizes in Contests 3, 5, and 16. K *King Daniel Koopa **Submitted captions to Contest 3. *koibito **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Kooshi **Submitted captions to Contests 5 and 11. *Krystal Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2, 6, and 10-11. L *Larry_Koopa4536 **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Lemmy Koopa **Posted Contest 4. **Posted 7 Funnies: ***Toad's Secret Pastime ***Toad Attacks ***Super Super Mario ***The Switch ***Loser ***Chomp ***Jumping Contest *Lil Cheep Cheep **Selected as Spectator of the Week during Muncher vs. Jelectro. (shocked) *Lizard King **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *Loni **Submitted captions to Contest 10. *Lord Wilco **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2, 6-7, and 9-15. **Got good prizes in Contests 2, 7, 11, and 13. *Ludwig 222 **Submitted captions to Contests 2, 7, and 9-16. **Got a good prize in Contest 15. *Ludwiggy Koopa **Submitted captions to Contest 6-7, 9, 12, and 16. *LUDWIG_VON_KOOPA **Submitted captions to Contest 2. *luigi_alex **Submitted captions to Contest 9. *luigi-fan **Submitted captions to Contests 10-11 and 13. M *Mario Fan **Submitted captions to Contests 1-4 and 10. **Won Contests 2-3 and 10. *Mark P **Submitted captions to Contest 9-16. **Got a good prize in Contest 14. *MaskedMan **Submitted captions to Contests 1 and 3-7. *Master TJ Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2 and 5-6. **Got a good prize in Contest 6. *MetaK **Submitted captions to Contest 7. *metakirbywarrior **Submitted captions to Contest 6. *Missy **Selected as Tourist of the Week during Thwomp vs. Thwimp vs. Jelectro vs. Pidgit. (shocked) N *Nick (Bowzer) Durheim **Submitted captions to Contest 6. *Nicolas **Submitted captions to Contests 1 and 3. O *Orlando **Submitted captions to Contest 1, 3-4, 9, and 16. P *Panzer Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2, 4, and 6-10. Q R *Rachelle **Posted Contests 8 and 15. *Robb **Submitted captions to Contests 11, 13, and 14. **Won Contests 13-14. **Got a good prize in Contest 11. *Robbie **Submitted captions to Contest 12. **Got a good prize in Contest 12. *Ryanoshi **Submitted captions to Contest 6-7. S *Seth **Submitted captions to Contest 6-7, 10, and 12-16. **Got a good prize in Contest 16. *some guy **Submitted captions to Contest 13. T *Tasha **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 4, and 6-7. **Won Contest 6. *Terry **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 3-4, 6, 8, and 11-12. **Got a good prize in Contest 4. *the-BAT **Submitted captions to Contest 3. *The Shadow Koopa **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *Thomas Tran **Submitted captions to Contest 1. *T.J. **Submitted captions to Contest 4. *Todd **Submitted captions to Contest 6, 8, 10-12, and 15. **Won Contest 8. *Toddy Koopa **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 3-4, 6, 9, 13, and 15. **Won Contest 1. U V *Videogamerpat **Posted Contests 3 and 7. **Submitted captions to Contests 1, 4-5, 9, and 16. W *Wooster **Submitted captions to Contests 1-2, 5, 10-11, and 15-16. **Got a good prize in Contest 10. X Y *yoshiguy **Submitted captions to Contest 1. Z *Zeus **Submitted captions to Contests 2, 4, 8-10, and 15. # Category:Users Category:Tourists